


Here's To Us (Seven Years)

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #7YearsOfDanAndPhil, Commemorating their 7 year anniversary (of meeting), Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: On the seven year anniversary of their first meeting, Dan and Phil take things easy to look back over all that they’ve achieved together.





	

“It’s been seven years, you know” Dan reminded his best friend, handing him a steaming cup of coffee, and Phil smiled up at him gratefully.

“Seven years since what?” Phil asked, a smirk tugging on his lips as Dan settled in beside him on the sofa, and swatted him playfully on the arm.

“It wasn’t as if you were counting down the days,” Dan still had Phil’s tweets from 2009 screenshotted, and he always bought them out when Phil least expected.

Phil blushed slightly, and stalled his response by taking a long, tentative sip from his mug, Dan continued to watch him in amusement from behind the rim of his own mug.

“How has it been seven years?” Phil was staring at the wall, shaking his head in disbelief. “That’s a big portion of our lives.”

“More so for me than for you, old man” Dan teased, and Phil chuckled.

He rested his mug on the coffee table, and wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulders, pulling him in close.

“You’ve come so far since then,” Phil recalled, “Remember when you were scared to check your YouTube comments for the first time and just hid under my duvet the whole day?”

Dan smiled fondly at the memory. “You read them out to me in stupid voices and accents to make me feel better.”

“And now you’ve toured the world, performed in front of thousands of people, sung and danced in front of people, even professionally recorded a song,” Phil referenced the past year or so of their lives, and began tracing soft circles onto Dan’s arm. “That’s a big step up from who you used to be” He gently poked Dan’s chest.

“What about you, though? You’ve come a long way too, mister modest” Dan replied, shifting himself so he was firmly cuddled into Phil. “I remember when you were convinced you’d wasted years of your life by studying English, now you have a bestselling book.”

“Crazy how life can change like that, isn’t it?” Phil hummed, absentmindedly playing with Dan’s hair.

“We’re so lucky” Dan spoke for the both of them, considering they were both now looking back in awe of everything they had achieved _together._

Together. As Dan and Phil. Best friends, all that much more. It was still so surreal.

“I heard that they got rid of our vending machine in Piccadilly station” Phil broke their pleasant silence, and Dan gasped. A genuine reaction.

“Are you kidding? That vending machine is like the pinnacle of our first two years of friendship!”

“ _Friendship,”_ Phil repeated with air quotes, a smile on his face as he moved one of his hands to play with Dan’s fingers.

“Shut up with your smugness, I’m torn up that our vending machine has gone, it’s a harrowing moment!”

“After you finally let go of me, you dragged me over to that vending machine and bought pretty much everything, I remember it well” Phil laughed, and Dan rolled his eyes.

“You kept your arm around my waist the whole time, don’t act like _I_ never get go of _you,”_ Dan insisted, “Also it was because I needed to refuel, it was a long train journey!”

“It wasn’t a long train journey at all!” Phil’s laughter was only getting worse, so much so to the point that Dan had to sit up and hit him in the face with a cushion.

It didn’t faze Phil at all, he simply caught the cushion and threw it back at Dan, still in fits of laughter.

Dan stood up from the sofa and flipped him off, a wide grin on his face and blush-dusted cheeks, and walked off into the kitchen.

“Your coffee’s probably cold, want another?” he called, and Phil brought his mug over, pouring the near-cold contents into the sink and placing it beside Dan’s.

“Remember when that woman called the radio show and said that we’d be cute together?” Phil asked, leaning against the counter.

“She wasn’t wrong, was she?” Dan stepped forward to ruffle Phil’s hair before returning to tending to the drinks. “But that’s another thing that’s happened. A mainstream radio show.”

Phil wrapped his arms loosely around Dan’s waist and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder – he didn’t have to be on his tiptoes that much, he _promised_ – and pressed a soft kiss to the other man’s neck.

“You have seven seconds to apologise for that right now or else this is going over your head” Dan joked, lifting up Phil’s fresh mug of coffee, swishing the liquid around to seem that much more sincere. It, of course, failed. “That’s yet another thing that’s happened, though. We have an app.”

Phil smiled. “We’re lucky.”

Dan spun around in Phil’s arms, and pressed a long, sweet kiss to his lips, leaving them both smiling widely when they pulled apart.

“We made it…”

Phil could see Dan’s eyes glisten, tears pooling in the bottom of them. He pulled him in close, embracing him tightly whilst Dan cried happy tears into his hoodie.

He placed his lips to Dan’s hair in the most feather-light of touches, and Dan took a step back to wipe at his eyes.

The brunet reached for his mug and handed Phil his (with the empty threat of ‘you’d better actually drink this one’), and held it between them.

“To the next seven years” he toasted, yet Phil hesitated, and shook his head, not clinking his mug to Dan’s.

“To the future” Phil rectified, holding out his own mug for a toast.

With a small teasing smile and a fresh batch of happy tears welling up behind his eyes, Dan shook his head.

“To _our_ future.”

“To our future.” Phil repeated, a beaming smile on his face as he clinked his mug to Dan’s, and they both took a celebratory sip of coffee, both immediately recoiling at the far too hot temperature, and bursting into laughter at each other.

They never wanted anything any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was genuinely not going to do anything for their anniversary this year but the inspiration came all at once so here is this fluffy little drabble I wrote in under an hour and I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Twitter; bloggerhowell  
> Tumblr; cafephan


End file.
